Kisah Malam pertama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin
by youngfish
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? DRABBLE! Ok, saya sadar summary-nya aneh! entahlah.. saya juga gk ngerti. Well, kelar baca tolong tinggalkan kepala anda! Eh? salah dink, tinggalin reviews aja kalau sempat. kkkk


**Pairing : Kyu dan Min**

**By : Youngfish**

**type : Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**EnJOYer~**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam berbahagia bagi sepasang kekasih sejenis ini. _Well_.. mereka memang sesama _namja_. Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja tampan dan kaya telah mempersunting seorang namja manis dari keluarga Lee. Namanya Lee Sungmin, meski dia seorang namja tapi tampangnya yang rupawan itu juga tak kalah dari seorang yeoja. Bibir merah mudanya yang berbentuk **_M_** dan juga kulit putih bak porselen yang lembut dan bercahaya. Sangat sempurna memang –untuk ukuran namja. Walaupun dia tak mempunyai kantung susu layaknya wanita pada umumnya, tapi bagi namja berambut ikal dan berkulit pucat yang telah menjadi suaminya sekarang, sosok manis itu sangatlah sempurna baginya. Dalam dunia 'mereka' juga sudah di tentukan yang mana pihak _'memasuki'_ dan _'yang dimasuki'_.

Dalam hal ini bisa ditebak siapa sebagai pihak _dimasuki_ dan _memasuki_. Yah.. Lee Sungmin namja cantik itulah yang menempati sebagai pihak dimasuki. Malam ini... di malam pertama mereka, maka pasangan kekasih yang sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri ini akan menjalani kewajiban malam pertama mereka. Bagaimana pengalaman sepasang pengantin baru ini dalam menghadapinya?

Samar-samar terdengar erangan sakit dari kamar berukuran cukup besar itu. Erangan sakit yang keluar dari bibir sang 'istri' tercinta..

"Aw…appoyo..sa—sakit yeobo.." Kata Sungmin mengaduh. Kyuhyun sebagai suami siaga dengan sabar menenang Sungmin yang kesakitan.

"Uljima.. chagia.. jangan menangis ne…! Nanti eomma dan appa akan mendengarnya, aku tidak enak dengan mereka. Kemungkinan saja mereka masih terjaga. Tenanglah.." Kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin. Sesekali mengecup bola mata indah itu.

Kebetulan malam pertama ini mereka lewatkan di rumah sang mempelai? Ok... sebut saja di rumah sang mempelai _Uke_. Karena sangat tidak mungkin mengatakan di rumah sang mempelai wanita, karena pada kenyataannya Sungmin adalah seorang namja. Kebetulan kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersebelah dengan kamar sang mertua dari pihak Kyuhyun. Dan Mungkin saja orang tua Sungmin belum tertidur dan memang mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan pasangan itu.

Sungmin mengerang dan merintih sakit, namun kali ini suara Sungmin terdengar sangat kuat. "Hiks.. sakit sekali Kyunnieeeeeeeee.. aku tidak tahan.."Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata bulat itu. Sungmin harus menangis karena menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Aigo... sesakit itu kah? Arraseo, tenanglah chagia.. bertahan lah besok saja –dicabut- ne!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus sayang rambut hitam sang istri. Sungmin yang melihat senyum tulus sang suami akhirnya menurut dan ikut membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

Namun ternyata! Sejak dari tadi Tuan Lee memang belum terlelap sepenuhnya, ia mendengar erangan kesakitan anak pertamanya, awalnya ia mengabaikan itu semua. _'Biasalah.. namanya juga malam pertama'_ pikir Tuan Lee. Tapi saat mendengar jeritan Sungmin yang sangat kesakitan itu, mau tak mau pria paruh baya itu harus turun tangan. Ia berjalan dan mengahmpiri kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan semangat membara ia mendobrak paksa pintu tak berdosa itu dengan cara menendangnya. Tuan Lee terlihat sangat marah. Walapun tindakannya ini sangat konyol tapi ia tak akan membiarkan putra kesayangannya yang manis itu tersiksa karena –kesakitan. Maka dari itu— "Cho Kyuhyun.. cabut sekarang juga! Kau mau membunuh putra ku eoh? Apa kau tidak punya otak." Teriak Tuan Lee kalap.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu sangat terkejut. Keduanya terlonjak kaget, tapi keduanya juga terlihat malu. Wajah kedua pengantin itu terlihat memerah. Sungmin tersenyum pada sang appa. "Appa.. sakit gigi tak akan membuat putramu mati, lagian malam-malam begini tidak ada klinik yang buka 24 jam" Kata Sungmin polos. Dan Kyuhyun?

"Bwahahahahhahahahhahaa…. huahahahhahaha…" ia ngakak guling-guling di kasur. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sang mertua pasti belum tidur. Dan ia bisa menebak sang mertua pasti mencuri dengan percakapan mereka. Maka dengan sengaja Kyuhyun yang evil itu mengencangkan suaranya tadi. "Hyahahahhahahahahha.. gyakakakakka.." _well_… sepertinya malam pertama mereka akan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa heboh melihat wajah pongo sang mertua.

.

**FIN!**

* * *

**Well, saya lagi iseng! Gyahahhaha..**

**Kabooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr :p**


End file.
